oc_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Raiken Frostfire
}} ' ' is a fan character designed by LeeHatake93. He resides in the ''The Elder Scrolls universe. Raiken is the first known Dragonborn who awakened during Skyrim's Fourth Era Year 201, and is a direct descendant of the similarly named Hero of Cyrodiil. Raiken originally went by the name of "Raizo Forrester" as he couldn't remember his true name, but has since adapted to his birth name after the events of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. His fellow Stormcloak soldiers refer to him as "Stormblade", although he also adapted a dark persona known through Skyrim as the "Oblivion Walker". He is also the twin brother of Fayre Snow. Raizo's early life is a mystery as not much of his childhood has been recorded into history. It is known that he was born on the first day of Evening Star, in the year 4E 169, in the Imperial City in Cyrodiil. Raiken was the bastard son of an unknown father and his mother, Laila Frostfire. He grew up alongside his twin sister, Fayre, and the two were inseparable until a bandit siege led by a group of orcs led to the murder of their mother, Laila, when the twins were only 11 years old. Though he tried to protect his mother, Raiken was easily tossed aside by one of the orc marauders, hitting his head on the stone walls. Though he could faintly remember his mother and sister, Raiken had forgotten his identity. After this event, Raiken and Fayre were placed under the care of separate families. Fayre was adopted by the Snow family, and Raiken, struggling to remember his name, was renamed Raizo Forrester. Nineteen years later, Raizo moved to Skyrim in search of his long-lost sister, however, he crossed paths with a band of Stormcloak soldiers and was arrested by the Imperial Legion, believing him to have been a member of their cause. Raizo hadn't been aware of this, but Skyrim was in the midst of a Civil War between the Imperial Legion and a band of rebels, led by Ulfric Stormcloak, whom he met at that very moment. He was taken to Helgen to be executed, however, the execution was cut short when a large black dragon suddenly arrived on the scene, attacking Imperials and Stormcloaks alike. Raizo managed to escape with the help of an Imperial soldier, and made his way to Riverwood, seeking supplies since he lost everything he had when he was captured. In Riverwood, he met his soon-to-be close friend, Faendal, a Wood Elf archer who accompanied Raizo throughout most of his journey. Though he was to report the news of the dragon attack in Helgen to the Jarl of Whiterun, Raizo instead sought to join the Imperial Legion, wanting to fight alongside the man who saved his life and, if dragons truly were showing up in Skyrim, the last thing people would need is to be caught in a bloody Civil War. Raizo was led to the city of Solitude, where he met with a General Tullius in order to become an Imperial soldier. He faced a few trials and eventually proved his worth and was welcomed to the Imperial Legion. However, he was soon faced with an important task to recover a lost crown believed to hold power for anyone who wore it. Taking his leave, he picked up a suit of heavy Imperial armor for his friend, Faendal, while he continued to wear the light armor he recieved when he escaped Helgen. Having tracked down the rumored Jagged Crown, Raizo and Faendal made their way back to deliver it to General Tullius when Raizo saw a familiar face. It was his sister, Fayre, and the two were to be reunited at last. However, Fayre wore the colors of the Stormcloaks, and a passing Imperial soldier spotted her. Before Raizo could utter a single word, the soldier struck Fayre down with an arrow. This caused a rage to erupt from Raizo. The so-called peacekeepers of Skyrim, shooting down an unarmed woman because of her clothing? Enraged, Raizo drew his sword and struck down every Imperial soldier in sight, with Faendal backing him up with his own arrows. He ran over to Fayre in an attempt to help her, but he didn't know any healing spells. Fayre recognized her brother and died in his arms. Blaming the Legion for her death, Raizo set forth toward Windhelm, and presented the Jagged Crown to Ulfric Stormcloak, deciding to join his cause. Recluctant at first, Ulfric eventually let Raizo join. Raizo finally made his way to Whiterun and helped the city guard slay a dragon, after which he was amazed that he absorbed the dragon's power, with onlookers claiming he took its very soul. He returned to meet the Jarl of Whiterun and was met by thunderous echoes exclaiming "Dovahkiin" thoughout the land. He learned that the voices came from the mysterious Greybeards, and he was to meet with them to discover his destiny. However, he had other duties to take care of, and with a bit of remorse, he led the Stormcloaks in a battle to claim Whiterun from the Imperial Legion. Since that battle, Raizo helped the Stormcloaks capture every hold in Skyrim, eventually making his way to Solitude to kill the very man who appointed him to the Imperial Legion, General Tullius. Without a second thought, Raizo struck down Tullius with his personal enchanted greatsword, with his only request being that Ulfric not reveal his true name when speaking of his victories for the rebels. Ulfric agreed and Raizo "Stormblade" made his way out of Solitude, drawn back to Whiterun by a woman's voice. When he returned, he discovered a weapon known as the Ebony Blade, a powerful sword that fed on the blood of deceit. Though he vowed to never use this weapon on his allies, the sword eventually gained its full power after Raizo eliminated the remaining Imperial camps throughout Skyrim, finally crushing the remainder of the Legion's presence in his new home. Wielding the Ebony Blade sparked an interest in Raizo, and the woman's voice convinced him to seek out the other Daedric artifacts throughout Skyrim. He decides to do so, however, his main concern is directed back to the thunderous voices he heard in Whiterun. After taking up residence in Windhelm and marrying a former Markarth citizen named Muiri, Raizo heads to High Hrothgar to meet with the mysterious Greybeards, a clan of elders who practice The Way of the Voice, a peaceful way to study Words of Power. Upon arrival, the Greybeards are shocked at Raizo's appearance, as he bears a remarkable resemblance to their founder, Jurgen Windcaller. Regardless, the Greybeards decide to put Raizo through a series of trials and eventually name him as Dragonborn, a mortal given the power to slay dragons and obtain their powers as his own, allowing him to learn powerful Shouts instantaneously as opposed to years of practice and meditation. Raizo was surprised at this, and was ready to learn as many Words of Power as he possibly could. However, when tasked with finding an artifact called the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller, Raizo discovered it had already been taken by someone in Riverwood, Faendal's hometown. Without hesitation, he and Faendal made their way to the town, and met a woman named Delphine. Following the meeting with Delphine, Raizo underwent several quests, both to try to find out more information on the dragons' sudden appearance in Skyrim, meeting with a group of warriors known as the Companions, and to secretly hunt for Daedric artifacts. While spending time with the Companions, Raizo discovered that the higher ranked members were secretly werewolves, and having been invited to join them, Raizo also became a werewolf. However, his time as a werewolf didn't last long, as Raizo cured himself of the affliction after the death of Kodlak Whitemane, a Companion leader who dreamt of living his life in Sovngarde, the Nord heaven, but those who carried the blood of the wolf wouldn't be able to do so. After Kodlak's death, Raizo was appointed the role of Harbinger, the leader of the Companions, and afterward, began to hone his craft as a blacksmith, eventually being able to craft armor from dragon bones and scales, as well as a single set of Daedric armor and weapons. During his hunt for the Daedric artifacts, Raizo donned this suit of armor to conceal his identity, as the path to obtaining such artifacts would be stained with blood and death. While clad in this dark armor, he became known as the Oblivon Walker due to his ties with the Daedric princes and the realm of Oblivion. Before taking on the mantle of the Oblivion Walker, Raizo crafted a suit of armor for his friend Faendal, but soon decided to part ways with the Wood Elf, as he felt his journey would be too dangerous to take and didn't want to risk his old friend's life. Afterward, Raizo's journey was split into two historic events: the Dragonborn's quest to rid Skyrim of dragons, and the Oblivion Walker's hunt for Daedric collectibles. When Raizo returned to Riverwood to meet with Delphine, he discovered that she and an old colleague named Esbern were the last known members of the Blades, a group of warriors who previously assisted the Emperor of Tamriel but were sworn to the service of the Dragonborn. Raizo helped them track down Sky Haven Temple, an old sanctuary for the Blades, and learned that the dragon that attacked Helgen was named Alduin. Alduin was responsible for not only bringing dragons back to Skyrim, but also bringing them back from the dead. He learned of a Shout called Dragonrend that would aid him in defeating Alduin, though he didn't know where to obtain it. After grabbing a suit of Blades armor for his collection, Raizo made his way back to High Hrothgar to ask the Greybeards for help. The Greybeards were apalled at the idea of Dragonrend, but nevetheless, the did not possess the knowledge to teach it to him. Though hesitant, they taught Raizo a Clear Skies Shout and sent him to the summit of the mountain, The Throat of the World, to meet with their leader, Paarthurnax, in hopes that he could teach it to him. When he arrived at the summit, Raizo was met by a dragon. He began to draw his weapon, but didn't sense malice or hatred from it. Instead, he calmly approached the dragon and inquired "Are you Paarthurnax?", to which the dragon replied "Yes, Dovahkiin." Keeping his calm, he spoke with Paarthurnax for a while and discovered that not even he could teach him Dragonrend, as the Shout was created by humans and as such, is incomprehensible to dragons. However, he was pointed in the direction of an Elder Scroll, discovering that Alduin had not been defeated in the past, but simply sent forward through time. If he were to bring an Elder Scroll to peak of the Throat of the World, he could learn Dragonrend from its very creators. Raizo eventually tracked the Elder Scroll to a location called Blackreach, and returned to the Throat of the World where he witnesed the old Nords use Dragonrend and send Alduin through a vortex. After his vision, Raizo was met by none other than Alduin himself. Proving to be much more powerful than the other dragons he killed, Alduin could only be brought down by Dragonrend, however, even with the combined efforts of Raizo and Paarthurnax, Alduin escaped with only minor injuries. Since reading the Elder Scroll, Raizo had developed a sixth sense, allowing himself to see potential outcomes before acting upon them. Additionally, should he find himself in a predicament that require he reverse his actions, Raizo also developed the ability to reverse time in order to take a different approach to certain actions. Despite this, he rarely used this ability since it put a huge strain on himself, and only shrugged off his premonitions as dreams, though he would still feel a sense of deja vu if his premonitions came to fruition. His decision to not trust his premontions came from recurring nightmares that saw him on the battlefield in a series of alternate events, such as fighting for the Imperial Legion or joining the Dark Brotherhood. Despite all this, he learned to shut them out through meditiation with Paarthurnax, ridding himself of his past aggression. As such, when he finally collects the last of the Daderic artifacts, he locks them all away and abandons his Oblivion Walker persona, only calling upon it in dire situations that leave him with no choice. However, he decided to keep the Ebony Blade as he didn't want it to fall into the wrong hands, and never showed his face to the public as he planned to retire from adventuring after Alduin was dealt with, wanting to lead a normal life without everyone recognizing him as Dragonborn. He later sold his Elder Scroll to the College of Winterhold. When the time came to face Alduin, Raizo had no idea how he would track him down. However, when he spoke with the Blades, he learned that every dragon's name was composed of three Words of Power, meaning that every dragon's name is a learnable Shout for him. He set off to ask Paarthurnax if this were true, however, the Blades had one last task for the Dragonborn. Upon learning the leader of the Greybeards was a dragon, the had done research on Paarthurnax and discovered that he was once an ally of Alduin, but had betrayed him long ago. The Blades tasked Raizo with the slaying of Paarthurnax, claiming that they would no longer assist him in dragonslaying until the deed was done. Despite what Paarturnax may or may not have been in the past, Raizo grew to trust him as a friend, and blatantly refused to kill him in front of the Blades, claiming that their ties to him were now gone and he'd never want to set foot in their temple again. Despite the bad blood between them, the Blades accepted Raizo's choice and claimed they would never contact him again. Raizo returned to Paarthurnax and learned of the dragon Odahviing, who would come when he shouted his name. Despite knowing what he needed to do, Raizo didn't know how he would capture Odahviing, though Paarthurnax suggested that he take him to Dragonsreach in Whiterun, learning that it had been designed to house a captive dragon. With nothing else to hold him back, Raizo proceeded to Whiterun and convince the new Jarl to help him capture Odahviing. Successfully capturing Odahviing in Dragonsreach, Raizo inquired about the location of Alduin, learning that he took residence in a place known as Skuldafn, which housed a portal to Sovngarde, the realm of the Nord afterlife. Raizo prepared to make his journey, though he discovered that the path to Skuldafn was impossible for a human to make, as it required flight to reach. At an impasse, Raizo agreed to free Odahviing of his shackles if he could transport him to Skuldafn to face Alduin. Impressed with the Dragonborn's skills, Odahviing agreed to this trade, and even offered to help Raizo in battle should he ever call his name, provided that he actually defeat Alduin, of course. Raizo fought his way through undead warriors, dragons, and even a Dragon Priest named Nahkriin, but he finally arrived at the portal to Sovngarde. With everything riding on this final confrontation, Raizo jumped into the portal, arriving in a misty veil covering a land not unlike Skyrim. In Sovengarde, Raizo made his way through the mist, meeting with the spirits of Nords who had died in his journey, including Kodlak Whitemane, General Tullius' right-hand woman: Legate Rikke, and even Ulfric Stormcloak, who had been alive the last time he had seen him. When he asked what happened to Ulfric, Stormcloak merely replied "Dark Brotherhood assassin" before being carried off by Alduin, who had been absorbing the souls of the dead since his return. Raizo's only hope would be to make his way to Shor's Hall, the protected fortress of the fallen warriors who had proven valor in life. When he arrived in Shor's Hall, he was met by several legendary warriors, including Jurgen Windcaller and the ancinent Nords who had banished Alduin in the past. Before setting out with them to confront the World Eater, Raizo met a familiar face in Shor's Hall: his mother, Laila. Upon reuniting with her, Laila told Raizo what had happened and finally restored his memory of his true name, Raiken Frostfire. Disappointed that he couldn't save her or his sister, Raiken finally said goodbye to his mother before heading outside, prepared to face Alduin with even more confidence than before. After clearing the mist that plagued Sovngarde, Raizo used Dragonrend to bring Alduin to his knees and dawned the Oblivion Walker armor one last time to strike him down with the Ebony Blade and the power his ancestor once poassessed many centuries ago. Upon Alduin's defeat, the blood shed from the final strike of the Ebony Blade empowered Raiken's armor even more, and thus, he renamed it the Black Dragon Armor in memory of Alduin's defeat. Though he didn't absorb Alduin's power like the many dragons slain before him, Raiken was confident that he had defeated the World Eater, and that if Alduin would ever return, he'd do so again in the future. Recognized as a ture hero, Raiken was offered a place in Shor's Hall, once he met his end. However, as his heart continued to beat and his lungs drew breathe, Raiken was sent back to the mortal realm atop the Throat of the World, meeting with Odahviing and several other dragons. Respected as the one who bested Alduin, Odahviing swore himself to assist Raiken at any time he needed him in the future, and the other dragons flew off without confrontation. However, before he could celebrate, Raiken was met with terrible news. Paarthurnax, his mentor, had been slain by another Dragonborn. Raiken donned his Black Dragon Armor in a rage, but soon calmed himself, asking how it could be possible. The Greybeards revealed that even though a Dragonborn had not been heard of for hundreds of years before Raiken was discovered as one, it is possible for more than one to exist at the same time. They also revealed that a Khajiit named Ka'non, going by the alias of "King", had approached them months before after a run in with a dragon resulted in the Khajiit mysteriously absorbing its power. Raiken was already struggling to stave off his anger, though there was more to this story. Through rumors spreading around Ivarstead, it was believed that a Khajiit going by this name was a member of the Dark Brotherhood, involved in a series of murders. Raiken remembered Ulfric Stormcloak's words in Sovngarde, claiming that a Dark Brotherhood assassin had been the one that killed him. Piecing this information together, Raiken deduced that with the deaths of Paarthurnax and Ulfric, someone knew who he was, and contacted this "King" to eliminate him, taking out his two most powerful allies as a means of drawing him out. Despite learning this information, Raiken had no means of tracking the Dark Brotherhood, so he sought counsel from the Greybeards. They attempted to persuade him away from the path of vengeance, but Raiken had already made up his mind. Regardless, he went along with their advice, and set his sights on collecting Words of Power, eliminating the remaining Dragon Priests and claiming their masks in the process. Becoming more attuned in his favorite Shouts, Raiken learned to sprint at an alarming speed, turn his body ethereal, disarm his opponents, and even throw his voice to sneak past people. Hearing rumors of a plot to assassinate the very Emperor of Tamriel and learning of the death of the Emperor's cousin in Solitude, Raiken had a strong feeling that the Dark Brotherhood was involved and contacted the Emperor's guard, the Penitus Oculatus. Their leader believed Raiken's claims and invited him to lead the strike against their stronghold the following day. Later that night, Raiken was attacked by a shrouded figure but quickly disposed of them, taking their outfit as a disguise after finding a note that read "You are to eliminate Stormblade at any cost. We have already been paid and failure is not an option. -King." Raiken's hunch was right and not only was this "King" hired to assassinate him, he was also a high ranking member of the Dark Brotherhood, apparently too cowardly to face him, himself. The following morning, Raiken led the assault on the Dark Brotherhood's sanctuary and elimated several assassins, however, none of them were a Khajiit. He left the rest of the assault to the Penitus Oculatus as he returned to Windhelm empty-handed. Deciding that stealth might be his best approach to catch the elusive Khajiit, Raiken tells his wife, Muiri, that he's going on a long-term quest and may be gone for a while. He leaves all of his adventuring gear behind except for a wooden Dragon Priest mask, a bow, and arrows. He tells Muiri that if anyone asks for him, to tell them that he'll be somewhere north, not giving any specific location. After this, he travels to Solitude to learn the Bard's trade, and becomes a bard and a hunter to conceal his identity. Though Skyrim recognizes the name of "Raizo Forrester" as the Dragonborn and Stormblade, they are unaware of who Raiken Frostfire is or what he even looks like, so Raiken decides to go by his true name during his seclusion, taking up residence at a former Dragon Priest's word wall, selling himself as a bard and a hunter, pretending not to know anything about the Dragonborn aside from the songs he sings. This is currently where his story ends... Raiken is a 5'11" Nord male, which makes him Caucasian, with long, dirty black hair and dark pale green eyes. He bears a scar on the right side of his face that has been there since his birth, and wears a heavy 5 o-clock shadow. He has a frail, athletic build, appearing much weaker than he actually is, though he has unusally vascular arms. He traditionally wears a green beggar's tunic, and matching brown gloves and boots. He also wears a golden necklace around his neck. When hunting, he wears a wooden Dragon Priest mask with a matching brown and gold hood, and carries a wooden long bow and iron arrows on his back. After joining the war and following into his seclusion, Raiken's 5 o-clock shadow grows into stubble, and he cuts his hair upon his hiatus. When wearing the Black Dragon Armor, Raiken appears as a 6' well-build warrior wearing black and red spiked armor, bearing a similar look to a dragon from the Elder Scrolls universe. Several spikes can be seen on his gloves and boots, his shoulders possess large, uneven spikes, and his helmet bears long, pointed horns. He wears the Ebony Blade on his back, a long katana-like black sword that glows red when it strikes. When unmasked, his eyes turn completely white, and the area around his eyes becomes slightly bloodshot, reminiscent of war paint. His voice also becomes distorted in this form. After his seclusion, upon fully acknowledging his role as Harbinger of the Companions, Raiken grows a full-length beard, once again grows out his hair to shoulder-length, and bears three red markings over his left eye. He also becomes more muscular and often wears the Wolf Armor that is common amongst members of the Companions. As a child, Raiken was a carefree individual who enjoyed spending time with his mother and twin sister. As shown when his mother wasa attacked, he was willing to give his life to save her, a trait that he retains throughout his life. His compassion for others was also shown when he crafted a suit of armor and weapon for his friend, Faendal, pleading him to return home as he didn't want to risk his life during his quest, especially when dealing with Daedric quests. As an adult, however, Raiken was less happy and always short-tempered. During his journey, he would meet several people in towns or taverns that would bast about their hand-to-hand skills. Never backing down from a challenge, Raiken always bet money that he was the stronger fighter, and he always came out the winner. Though he often controlled his anger, he went on a rage-filled murder spree when he witnessed his unarmed sister being killed, and donned his Black Drago Armor upon hearing the news of Paarthurnaz's death. Before meeting the Greybeards, Raiken took out his anger as the Oblivion Walker, never flinching when his quest for Daedric aritfacts would lead him to murder an innocent life, the very thing he despised. However, he retained a sense of morality, and began feeling remorse for those he had slain in his quest, locking away of his Daedric belongings as the first step toward redeeming himself. He sought out the Greybeards and they taught him the Way of the Voice, enlightening him to meditate his anger away. Despite this assisting in controlling his anger, Raiken remained a vengeful person, dedicated to finding the one who killed Paarthurnax and ending their life. Despite his shortcomings, Raiken was never a glory seeker, as he requested his identity remain a secret after helping the Stormcloaks win the war, and kept his face hidden throughout his entire journey to defeat Alduin. After defeating Alduin and going into seclusion, Raiken became humble, never revealing his identity to passersby who may recognize his voice, instead claiming to be a simple bard or a hunter. He no longer challenged anyone who boasted of their strength and often kept to himself for the most part, living alone in an old shack by a word wall, next to the skeleton of a fallen dragon. *'Battle Cry:' An ability possessed by all Nords, Raiken can issue a battle cry that makes most enemies run away in fear, though its effects do not last very long. *'Exceptional Blacksmith:' Raiken is skilled in the art of smithing, and is the only known blacksmith throughout Skyrim who can smith Glass, Ebony, and Dragon armor, as well as a variety of legendary-grade weapons. Little do the people of Skyrim know that Raiken has also crafted a single set of Daedric armor and weapons, which are so rare that no known blacksmiths even carry them, unless they are sold to them. *'Oblivion Walker:' As the owner of every known Daedric artifact in Skyrim, Raiken has a connection to the various Daedric Princes in the realm of Oblivion, Although he doesn't outright ally himself with any of them, except Mephala and possibly Sheogorath, he is tied to a few artifacts and a suit of armor. **'Black Dragon Armor:' The suit of Daedric Armor crafted by Raiken and enhanced by the blood of Alduin, this armor can be conjured and worn at will, eliminating the need for Raiken to carry it around. This armor increases Raiken's physical strength, causes his height to increase, and offers several perks, such as high damage resistance and the ability to breathe underwater. **'Ebony Blade:' This katana-like sword drains the life essence of Raiken's enemies, allowing him to heal himself as he damages an opponent. This sword became especially effective when Raiken wiped out the remnants of the Imperial Legion, as they still recognized him as an ally, providing extra strength to the sword's spell. As with his armor, the Ebony Blade can also be conjured at will. **'The Black Star:' A curiously-shaped gem that Raiken carries around that doubles as a Soul Gem, trapping the souls of animals so that Raiken can enchant his armors and weapons indefinitely, without needing to find Soul Gems that break after a single usage. *'Arcane Enchanter:' As mentioned above, Raiken is able to enchant his weapons and armor, providing extra effects to them such as increased strength, waterbreathing, fire damage, and even a boost to his ability to sneak around or pick locks. *'Dragonborn:' As the Dragonborn, Raiken is able to slay dragons and absorb their power, permanently killing them and allowing himself to learn Words of Power instantly. *'Dragon Shouts:' Raiken knows nearly every Word of Power imaginable, however, he only makes use of a select few: **'Unrelenting Force:' The first Shout Raiken learned. This allows him to propel enemies with an invisible force. **'Whirlwind Sprint:' A Shout that allows Raiken to cover a great distance in a quick burst of speed. He also uses this power for another purpose. **'Slow Time:' A Shout that allows Raizo to nearly freeze the flow of time, allowing him to quickly incapacitate skilled opponents before they can react. He also has another use for this Shout. **'Reverse Time:' An original Shout created by LeeHatake93 that doesn't exist in Skyrim. By uttering the words of Slow Time and Whirlwind Sprint together and running in reverse, Raiken is able to go backward in time in order to undo mistakes he may make in the future. However, there is a limit to how often he can use this power, as it can only be used once a day, can only reverse time up to a period of two days at the latest, and puts a heavy strain on Raiken's body, as those Shouts were never meant to be used in conjuction with each other. **'Ice Form:' A Shout that allows Raiken to instantly freeze an opponent solid, incapacitating them. **'Fire Breath:' A common Shout used by dragons, this allows Raiken to breath a fire blast that incinerates his opponents. **'Throw Voice:' A seemingly useless Shout, this power allows Raiken to throw his voice in any direction, throwing people off guard if he wants to sneak by them. **'Become Ethereal:' This Shout allows Raiken to take on a ghostly form, rendering him immune to all damage and giving him unlimited stamina. However, in this form he cannot inflict damage. **'Aura Whisper:' This Shout allows Raiken to detect life by sensing its aura, allowing him to locate people and animals even through walls. **'Dragon Aspect:' This shout allows Raiken to don an ethereal cloak with a dragon-like appearance that serves as both armor and a large boost to his strength and ability to use his other Shouts. *'Psychic Visions:' Raiken can often see into the future, witnessing his actions firsthand before acting upon them. He can also see events that could potentially happen, as he's witnessed realities where he continued to fight for the Imperial Legion, joined the Dark Brotherhood, killed Alduin before ending the Civil War, remained a werewolf, and even killed Paarthurnax himself. Though he shrugs these off as nightmares or dreams, the harsh reality is that these potential outcomes have taken place in another world, and he is actually seeing through the eyes of himself from said reality. *'Laila Frostfire': Mother *'Fayre Snow': Twin Sister *'Muiri': Wife *'Samuel Frostfire': Son *'Runa Snow:' Niece *'Daedalus:' Dog *'Faendal': Friend and Steward *'Finn the Altmer:' Ally *'Isran:' Leader of the Dawnguard, ally *'The Dawnguard:' Fellow vampire hunters *'Serana:' Vampire ally *'Ulfric Stormcloak': Leader, deceased *'Paarthurnax': Mentor, deceased *'The Greybeards': Mentors *'Warriors of Sovngarde': Fellow Warriors *'The Companions': Followers *'Odahviing': Dragon, in service to Raiken *'General Tullius': Former Leader, deceased *'Alduin': Evil Dragon, deceased *'The Dark Brotherhood': Organization of Assassins, All but destroyed *'King/Ka'non': Khajiit thief, Supposed Leader of Dark Brotherhood *'Miraak:' First Dragonborn, follower of Hermaeus Mora *'Lord Harkon:' Vampire Leader *In The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Raiken's name is "Raizo", which he shares with the Elders' Legacy character, Raizo Dragonheart. The name "Raiken" was not developed until LeeHatake93 played The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion and named the protagonist as such. **Beginning with Skyrim: Special Edition, his name has now been official changed to "Raiken Frostfire" in-game. *Though the "Raiken" from The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion and Raizo from The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim were meant to be separate characters, Raizo's name was changed to "Raiken Frostfire" to avoid confusion with Raizo Dragonheart. Oblivion Raiken is still his own character, but due to the lack of a defined backstory, he merely exists as a legend in-universe, *Before his name was decided to be "Raiken Frostfire", the identity he would have originally assumed would have been "Ken Forrester", before a final surname was decided for his "Raizo" identity. Additionally, despite "Raizo's" surname being "Forrester", he is commonly known throughout Skyrim as "Raizo Stormblade". **Like his sister, Fayre, Raiken's assumed surname "Forrester" draws inspiration from George R. R. Martin's A Song of Ice and Fire franchise, most notably, the family name of the main characters in Telltale Games' Game of Thrones series. *Raiken is the primary represented Dragonborn in every version of Skyrim that LeeHatake93 owns except for one: in the Nintendo Switch version, he is replaced by his son, Samuel. Raizoken.jpg|Raiken when he obtained the Jagged Crown Raizoken 1.jpg|Raiken's everyday attire, after he retires from adventuring Raizoken 2.jpg|Raiken's hunting attire Raizoken 3.jpg|Raiken as his dark persona, the Oblivion Walker, a feared title given to the bearer of the Daedric artifacts. ScvRaiken.jpg|Raiken's design in Soulcalibur V Skyrim.png|Raiken (center), Fayre (right), and Finn the Altmer (left) Raiken_Evolution.png|Raiken's various appearances throughout his journey. From left to right: Imperial Soldier (Raiken upon escaping Helgen and joining the Legion), Stormblade (Raiken after joining the Stormcloaks to avenge his sister's death), Bard (Raiken after slaying Alduin, while being undercover in his pursuit of the Khajiit, King), and Harbinger (Raiken roughly 8 years after the events of Skyrim) Raiken Oblivion Walker.png|Raiken as his dark persona, Oblivion Walker, with his mask removed. The Daedric artifacts corrupted his appearance and distorted his voice. Blacksmith Raiken.png|Raiken working as a blacksmith Raiken Blacksmith.png|Raiken as a blacksmith Companion Frostfire.png|Raiken as harbinger of the Companions Raiken Old Man.png|Raiken during the events of Dawnguard Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Humans Category:Fan characters Category:LeeHatake93's characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Criminals Category:Magical characters Category:Married characters Category:Parents Category:The Elder Scrolls characters Category:Orphans Category:Soldiers